


A Hero Walks into a Bar

by Tellnoone_Noonetells



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Cannon Divergence, M/M, Multi, Non-Consensual, Threesome - M/M/M, but don't worry I'd never let anything bad happen to them, butnotreallynoncon, he likes it, m/m - Freeform, nothingtobadanyway, team in danger
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 13:31:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14619602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tellnoone_Noonetells/pseuds/Tellnoone_Noonetells
Summary: It started simple enough. A deal with the devil to save his friends. One unwanted hour. It should have ended there. But Barry Allen has always had a bit of an obsessive personality. And Snart and Mick aren't about to end a good thing.Warning for noncon elements but we all know how these "I don't want it, I want it!" things go.





	A Hero Walks into a Bar

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go. My first fic ever posted on ao3! What can I say? Stories like cheaper by the hour and broken speedster have really been getting to me. In the best of ways ;) so I was feeling inspired. But I figured I should see if chapter one was enjoyed before I finished typing up chapter two. So let me know what you think.

Jokes could have been made about the cool temperature of the rundown, by the hour room. However, Barry spoke first. Surely cutting off whatever poorly chosen pun his enemy had intended to whip out. The Flashes current temperament just couldn't handle it without snapping.

"I don't have time for this Snart. This isn't a game!" His eyes were wide and nearly wild.

Lenard slowly pulled off his parka, rolled a shoulder and looked over to his partner who was lounging on the bed. "Oh I don't know, I've always found collecting hard to find Intel to be an enjoyable pastime. So really, what's the rush, Scarlet?" Both men were curious as to why the Superhero had come to them to find the current meta criminal of the week. Sure they had pulled a few very publicized crimes with the guy but that didn't make them first choice, reliable sources for fellow criminal locations. The part of team flash that was Cisco tended to cover these things. And with that thought it clicked in Snarts mind. "What's the matter Flash? Cat got your team?"

Barry saw red. "Stop playing around Snart. I need to know where he is! This new meta human is dangerous. If I get to him to late to save my friends I'm holding you personally responsible. I won't care about our deal anymore if I lose them. So do you really want to waste time playing games?!" And that really would throw a wrench in the plans now wouldn't it? But Lenard Snart wasn't a pushover. He didn't give valuable things away for free. And information was a very valuable thing in Star City.

"Let's say Mick and I know where the old coot likes to hold up when he wants to lay low. What do you have to offer in trade? Can't get something for nothing now Scarlet." He raised a slow brow in question.

Barry felt his face twitch. The faint ticking coming from the fire starter playing with his heat gun on the bed was slowly driving him insane. "I don't have anything! The lab is in lockdown til I can can get Cisco back, so I can't get you any information in exchange. If you help me then when everyone's safe I can find you whatever info you want, I swear!"

"Nope. Not how this works Flash. If you want something now, then you trade something NOW." The flash looked broken. He whispered, "I don't have anything..."

Not quite true. The scarlet speedster had something he could offer up. Information wasn't the only thing Snart loved collecting after all. Plus Mick had also been acing twitchy and pent up lately. Few things chilled Captain Colds firey partner like breaking someone in. Two birds with one stone, right? "Please I'll do anything..." A smile split Snarts face. There were those oh so magical words. "Hey Mick. Remember that guy we had a couple month back at Thirsty's? Care for a repeat performance?" 

Len didn't need to look at his partner to know his reaction. The energy in the room shifted before he had even finished the sentence. Mick was up and moving across the room. "Yeah. That sounds like fun." The Flash stuttering didn't even slow him down. "HAD? Y-you had someone? What the hell?"

"Pretty sure you know what that means scarlet. Don't go getting slow on us now. It's a simple trade. You amuse us for, oh, say an hour and we tell you everything your little heart desires. Sixty little minutes... Deal?" Mick was within arms reach of Barry and Len was just a bit behind and to the side of him. Just standing. Waiting.

Barry hung his head. An hour of being used, or losing his team and family? It wasn't a hard choice. "The mask stays on." 

"Done. Mick." His name being said was all it took to set a well oiled machine in motion. Micks hands struck out to grab Barry but the flash lost his nerve. He sped out of his enemy's grip and around the room twice before he could stop himself. If Barry was give up his ass to these two he was doing it on his terms. He stripped his suit off and positioned himself in front of the bed.

The dust settled and lighting stopped dancing around the dingy room. Len turned around to see Barry in all his glory. "Eager, are we scarlet?" Barry looked over captain colds shoulder at the wall. "Let's get this over with." Snart replied, "Fine with me. No more vanishing acts though. Ruins the fun. Now to take care of that." Len lowered his eyes down the bare body on display and stopped his gaze right at crotch level. Then he stalked forward.

Warm lips were around Barry before Snart fully settled on his knees. A moment of internal struggle was stopped by an internal voice whispering, please help us. It sounded a bit like katelyn when she was scared. He'd get through this for his team. There was really no other option.

Several long minutes of skilled tongue work wasn't showing the results Snart hoped for. "Mick, top, inside pocket." It didn't sound like clear instructions to Barry's ears but Mick knew what Snart was after. The large man grabbed his partners trademark parka and stuck his hand into an inside pocket. The hidden pocket held lube of the icy hot variety. Mick snorted. No one could say Lenny did anything half assed. Mick popped the top and poured some on to his partners outstretched hand. Lenny reached his lube covered hand down between Barry's legs and slid home with ease. Barry jumped and thrusted forward into Lenny's mouth.

Len sucked strong and sure, then let go with a wet sound. "That's better. Mick, hold him. We're ready for some real fun." Micks warm, hard chest hit Barry's back. He wondered when Mick had taken his shirt off. Snart swallowing his mostly hard dick and humming stopped Barry's thoughts. 

The reflex to thrust further down Snarts throat was halted by Micks hands on his hips. "Easy red." The grumbled tone right next to Barry's ear didn't help. It may have taken them a bit to get him hard but now that he was, it was a battle to not cum. A battle that was lost with another forceful twist of the fingers buried in his ass.

"Oh- uh, I'm gonna-uhh." Neither man let go of him. Snart swallowed and Barry collapsed back into Micks hold. "Now that was the reaction of a man who's had his ass played with before. Any stories you'd like to share when this is over, Scarlet?" No man on his knees before another had ever looked so smug in all the history of the world.

The red of Barry's cheeks almost matched the red of his mostly missing suit. He'd never spoken to anyone about the attempts to find out who he was in college. Or the many nights in gay clubs that surrounded his old campus. He damn sure didn't plan to start talking about any of it now either. "Shut up Snart. We're done here." He received a snort in reply. "Hardly. Its not even been half an hour yet. And Mick hasn't taken his turn." The smile on captain colds face should have been pleasant enough to look at. But Barry was to busy being mad for enjoying himself while his friends were still in danger to apresheate it.

The speedster didn't have time to make a snappy comeback or witty remark. Mick hauled him up by his hips and flipped him over onto the bed... Barry would never admit how his heart fluttered in his chest at being man handling.

The pyro upended more of the lube into his palm then he would most likely end up needing. He rubbed both hands together before placing one on the flashes spent dick and the other between his ass cheeks. Berry was sensitive by normal standards, so having just cum it was all to much. He was twisting and groaning in Micks hands. The larger man was loving it.

"You should take a breath flash. Sit back and enjoy it. I'm told Micks good at this." Snart had moved closer to the bed but hadn't remove any of his clothing. Barry tried to listen to Snarts words. Taking several deep breaths did help. However, just as Barry felt he had a grip on himself, Mick slid in a second finger. Body moving without permission, Barry spread his legs wider and pushed down into the stretched feeling. His own fingers were nowhere near as big as Micks. It was overwhelming in the most amazing way.

Coming undone turned out to be far easier than our hero had ever imagined. As the Flash he had a fast recovery time but even he was impressed by his dicks current full mast state. By the time Mick was up to three fingers both of his hands were a slick mess. So Snart stepped in. He snugged up behind Mick, popped the button his pants, pulled down the zipper and jerked them down far enough to free his partners erection. Mick glanced over his shoulder, grunting his thanks.

Mick pat Barry's hip, "Roll over kid." Barry did without much thought. "Good." Mick continued as he lubed up and placed his dick to Barry's ass, then started to push forward. "Gooood."

Barry fisted his hands in the sheets. "Fuckin hell, Snart you sure he's been fucked before? Feels like virgin ass to me."

"Never said it wasn't Mick. Just said he's clearly been played with before." Len was enjoying the show. Watching Mick take someone apart was like watching art in motion. It pushed every single one of Lens buttons. He might have enjoyed it even more than working someone over himself. 

"SNART." Lenard looked up to meet his partners eyes. Right, for this to be like Thirsty's he would need to be a bit more involved. Snart nodded and walked around the bed. Undoing his pants was done once his crotch was eye level with the flash. "Say 'ah' scarlet." The pants were pulled down no further than Micks. A steady hand was put on the back of Barry's head to help guide him. 

Barry hadn't had a dick in his mouth in years. He had a second where he thought about trying some of the things he remembered doing that guys had liked... Then remembered he wasn't trying to impress his enemy's. So he let the hand on his head guide him. Otherwise he made no movements of his own. 

Until Mick moved his hips just right. Barry tightened, jerked away and pushed closer all at the same time. "See, told you Mick was good at this." Snart stared pistoning his hips faster. The tip of his dick brushing the back of Barry's throat every second or third stroke. Barry was making delicious little noises. And despite neither of them touching him for several long minutes, our speedster was still hard and dripping. 

"Fuck! He's like a vibrator!" Snart gasped out right before shooting his load. Barry almost screaming at one of Micks harder thrusts, had sent him screaming in flash mode. It was a beautiful moment for captain cold. 

Lenny flopped back on the bed as he watched Barry cough and pant. Mick wasn't stopping anytime soon. Len knew how much his fire started loved to draw it out. Barry was already a whimpering mess and Mick would keep him that way til their time was up. Neith noticed when he slid his hand over to pick up his phone or put it back down.

There was several minutes of fast hard pounding followed by deep slow thrusts as Mick got himself back under control. During one of those fast and hard times Lenny felt the need to start talking again, "You know, Micks the type that can just ruin you. Get you so addicted to it that no one else is good enough. Nothing else scratches the itch quite right. I'm betting... You'll come back. Some new danger or great threat every week. Needing help. Offering something you know we'd all love... I think I'm already looking forward to it, scarlet."

Cool eyes drifted over to the red numbers on the alarm clock by the bed. Then drifted slowly back. Savoring the view. Mick had sweat sliding down his neck and damaged chest. Dark eyes were planted at the point where his dick vanished into Barry's ass. Withdrawing and slamming home over and over and over... 

Barry's eyes looked blissed out and far away. Len would have been concerned if not for the almost to quiet to hear 'Yes' that would be repeated each time Mick sped back up. Every time their little hero came close to losing it Mick slowed his movements and reached down to clamp his hand around the base of Barry's dick. Stopping the end from coming. The last time he did it, Snart watched Barry's head hit the mattress with a cry of near pain. Ass still in the air and still pushing back to meet Mick. The kid had stamena that was for sure. Not many could last as long as Mick. Even Lenny had a hard time keeping up if he didn't prepare first. 

Taking one last long moment to enjoy the view Snart sighed and said, "Mick." Barry would love to know how just saying Micks name could convey so many different orders from Len, and how Mick always knew exactly which one Len was giving.

"Yeah." Mick muttered as he started jerking Berry off quickly, matching his suddenly frantic thrusts. They came in tandem and Len took a moment to indulge the old saying 'take a picture. It'll last longer.' Neither of them noticed the click of the smart phone. Then Lenny was typing away. 

The abandoned red suit gave a buzz from its place on the floor. Barry jerked his head to the side as the sound. The suit was back on before captain cold even started talking. "That should be everything you need to know. Directions, layout of the security cameras, what room he's most likely locked himself in if he has prisoners, ect. I even drew you a map. Can't get any easier than that Flash."

The Flash refused to make eye contact with either of the villains in the room. "How did you even get my number?" Barry should have been more concerned sounding. More angry. More anything really. But he was to drained to summon such strong emotions. "Wouldn't you love to know, Scarlet." Our hero didn't have time for this. "No one hears about this Snart. No one." A reply wasn't waited for. Barry was gone and moving as fast as he could with his phone in one hand and a high calorie energy bar in the other.

***********************

By 3am Barry had to admit that it had been worth it. Joe had a few scrapes and burns, Caitlin was brused and Cisco had a cast on his left arm, but other than that his friends were all safe and resting at star labs. All of the details captain cold gave him had proven useful in both rescuing everyone and capturing "TickTock".

Barry was tempted to say he owed Lenard and Rory, but then he sat down in the lab and was reminded he had already paid them. "Are you ok Barry?" He looked over to the doorway Iris stood in. "Hm? Yeah I'm fine, Iris." She didn't look convinced. "Are you sure? That was a pretty sharp wince for someone just sitting down. I know you heal fast Bare, but that's no reason to ignore an injury." 

Pink dusted Barry's checks but he fought hard to keep it in check. No way was he explaining to his team why his ass throbbed when he sat. So half truth it was. "Not an injury. Just really hungry. I finished off my last energy bar hours ago when I was running over to you guys. And it was kind of nonstop from then til we got back here and got Cisco bandaged up. This is the first chance I've had to sit down and it just hit me how hungry I am."

Iris clapped her hands and spoke, "Well I'd say our hero deserves whatever food he wants after a rescue mission like that. So what will it be? My treat. You can pick from any of the fine dining establishments in Star City, that are open at," she paused to look at the watch on her wrist, " 3:13 am... I'm pretty sure even the bars are closed now." They both laughed as the scientist of the crew made their way down the hall behind Iris.

"So what are we laughing about? Just a good night to be alive?" Ciscos sassed, clearly still going strong. "Pretty much." Barry replied, pulling his mask back on. "So is anyone up for Chinese food straight from China?" Caitlin twisted her hands together while speaking, "Isn't that a bad idea? And not just because you're tired. Isn't Chinese food like Mexican food? Don't drink the water and don't eat the food if you're not from around the area? I don't think my stomach can handle anymore crazy today." She looked a bit uneasy when she finished. "Speak for yourself, bring on the greasy street food Barry my man!" Cisco said.

The flash gave a comforting smile, "Don't worry, I'll bring back something good for everyone." Iris raised a hand to hault him, but Barry was gone in, well... A flash. 

Just a bit later everyone was sitting in the largely empty cafeteria of Star labs as our hero/delivery boy doled out goodies. "Chinese for Cisco. Bangers and mash for Joe, and bangers and mash with beans on toast for Harry. Grits and eggs over easy, fruit in the side for Iris. And for Caitlin Japanese tea in the soothing variety, don't ask what blend because soothing was hard enough to figure out talking to the man in the tea shop. Along with an egg white omelet with ginger." 

Kittens couldnt have gotten a more wondrous and happy look from Caitlin than that still steaming hot tea did. Everyone happily dug into their food. Even Cisco, who was refusing to use his cast cover arm since it still hurt, even after pain meds.

Barry Allen took meal time to look over his friends. They were all there. All safe and sound back at the lab, despite injuries. All smilies. It had been a hard day but they all made it. Sure the captain would be reading him at least three riot acts when he went to work in the morning, and that was IF he made it on time, but it was all worth it. His family was safe.

Two large plastic bags sat by Barry. He removed his mask and snagged them in one smooth motion. The bags held a little of everything he got for each of his friends, plus three large Japanese style shrimp pizzas. A slice of the pizza was grabbed first. "Barry, you aren't really going to eat that, are you?" He looked up and met Iris's warm brown eyes. "Yep." He popped the 'p' and laughed. This was good. He couldn't have asked for anything more in this moment. Then he shifted in his seat and had a thought... But no, everything was perfect right now. Food and bed was the best way to finish this day.


End file.
